


A Near-Perfect System

by grey_sw (grey)



Category: Tron - All Media Types, Tron: Legacy (2010)
Genre: Exhibitionism, Gangbang, Group Sex, Multi, Voyeurism, cuddle-puddle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-07
Updated: 2012-11-07
Packaged: 2017-11-18 04:56:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/557130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grey/pseuds/grey_sw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"To all of us!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Near-Perfect System

**Author's Note:**

> Written for this kinkmeme prompt: This anon has had a bad week and needs a little cheering up. Throw some fluff at anon, pretty please? Schmoopy drabbles, cracky drabbles, crazy pairings, Kevin and Tron sunbathing at the Sea of Simulation, whatever... just a big huge cuddle in written form for anon.

Clu sat on his throne, one bare leg balanced on the opposite knee, looking out over the city below. It shimmered and shone through the window, a million lights winking gently as the Throne Ship wheeled by. For a moment, he was half-tempted to order it down, down to the streets below; he wanted to share this moment with every one of his people. But it might not be safe, and besides, Jarvis was a bit shy... though no one would have believed it right now.

Clu dropped his eyes, smiling at the dazed look of pleasure on his majordomo's face. Jarvis was groaning, hard again already, pushing back against the Black Guardsman's thick cock. Clu had a perfect vantage point, one that teased him with tempting glimpses of that slick, full column as it moved in and out of Jarvis' tight ass. Three more Guardsmen surrounded Jarvis, touching him everywhere, stimulating his circuits until they blazed. All three were naked and spent, having already had their turns, but they were still urging him on, always eager to please.

Clu smiled, and Rinzler purred against him, his naked body warm and wonderful against Clu's hip. He was eager, too. He reached out, pulling Clu close, rubbing shamelessly against him. The throne was a tight fit with both of them in it, but Rinzler hardly seemed to notice. It only made it easier for him to press the circuits on his waist against Clu's, trembling as his body crackled with energy. Clu had long since lost track of the number of times they'd come. They were both worn out, much too tired for more, but the energy transfer felt nice just the same.

One of the Guardsmen had the same idea. He covered Jarvis' body with his own, grinding their circuits together, moaning as his power fed Jarvis' efforts. Jarvis arched, all lanky arms and legs, bouncing on his hands and knees as the other two guards stroked his face, coaxing him on. Then he gave a soft, keening cry and let go, even as the Guardsman behind him grunted and came. They shook together as one, there before the window, bathed by the light of the city below.

Clu grinned at the look of shocked, helpless joy on Jarvis' face. Fuck, he looked good like that. They all did.

After a little while, Jarvis gave a tired huff and rolled over, staring up at the ceiling. His Guardsmen gathered round, soothing him with kisses and indulgent strokes. Clu waved a hand, derezzing all the mess, leaving him neat and clean again. Then he curled his fingers.

"C'mon up here, man," he drawled.

Jarvis blinked up at him for a moment. Then he stood, on shaky legs, and made his way to the throne. Clu gestured again, and Jarvis crawled up into his lap. The sheen of sweat he wore sizzled where it touched Clu's circuits. Rinzler growled and gave him a playful shove, but he hardly seemed to notice. He let out a sigh and snuggled up, burying his bald head in Clu's shoulder. His visor was somewhere down on the floor, along with the Guardsmen's shock-staves, Rinzler's lightcycle baton, and Clu's coat.

Beyond them, the Guardsmen were standing, bowing, turning to go.

"Wait. I want you guys, too. Get in here." 

The Guardsmen came forward, loyal as ever. Two of them perched on the arms of the throne, pressing close to their master. Their crimson circuits pulsed brightly, winking in and out against the planes of their muscles. The other two sat by Clu's feet, leaning against his legs. With their helmets off, their slicked-back hair and the stubble over their chins made it obvious that they were just like him, just like their creator. Clu couldn't resist reaching down to stroke them, his favorites among all the soldiers he'd reshaped.

Rinzler was making that broken-lightcycle purr again, quiet and soft, already halfway to sleep mode. Jarvis' hand played over the circuits on Clu's chest, lighting them up one by one, until it finally settled over the node on his shoulder. The warm weight of their bodies was comforting, just like a blanket. Like Flynn had been once, and never again. It made Clu chuckle, glad beyond words. They drove him crazy half the time, but they were his, all he had, and when he loved them they were beautiful together: yellow and orange like the sun, like the light he'd only ever seen in someone else's memories. He shut his eyes, then, and dreamed of it. He took them with him through the portal and they laughed in the light, though it was only their own circuits glowing in a darkened, digital room.

They were warm and alive and his alone, a perfect family made up of his perfect, perfect people, and Clu would never betray them.


End file.
